This invention relates to slide selector switch devices, and more particularly to a matrix type slide selector switch device particularly useful in a vending machine for setting prices at which different items are to be vended, although not limited to such use.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,319 showing a slide selector switch device of a type which has been extensively used, inter alia, as a price setting unit in multi-product vending machines, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,206 showing a so-called price board slide switch specifically identified as for price setting in a multi-product vending machine. This invention is in the same general category as the devices shown in these patents, and may be regarded as involving improvements over them.